


Only You

by chogiwaskrttt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaskrttt/pseuds/chogiwaskrttt
Summary: Jinyoung wants to keep a distance from a particular annoying person named Jackson but the universe has other plan.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. why you?

You know that one person that makes you happy when you look at their face, Its like your whole world light up around you when you see them and the surge of happiness enters your body. So for jinyoung, jackson wasjust OPPOSITE to this. It’s the person who makes his day worst.

Jinyoung was popular in college, intelligent with good looks who wouldn’t fall for him duh but here comes Jackson, his new self-declared arch enemy. He was a new kid transferred from Hong Kong became so popular like in a blink of an eye, he was apparently good at everything either its sports or making friends or wooing girls with his humor, yes he lacked in academics but it didn’t had much effect on his popularity. Jinyoung didn’t get jealous why would he but something about jackson make him triggered like people always comparing their nature one with resting bitch face and one with friendly aura, one who loses in race and one who was qualified for olympic level of fencing championship so you see jinyoung image was getting negative and it pinched him a little.

He didn’t want to indulge with him at all. But one way or other someone will keep reminding him that there is a jackson wang who is better than him. And that one day it reached peak, there was an assignment for Mr. eunhyuk class of writing an essay and the keyword was ‘name’ the professor told them to explore their feeling and write with all the emotions. Jinyoung wrote calculated article, it had emotions but not to that depth, he wasn't able to explore much within him for an essay. He wrote on how much name affect us like a celebrity or sports player name is well known and we follow them or try to be like that, how they inspire us and other name do not have much effect on people.

“jinyoung, I didn’t expected this from you. You are the bright one” the professor exclaimed in front of the whole classroom.

Jinyoung didn’t know what to say. He was a staright A student, he didn’t expect a ‘not good’.

“And everyone I want you all to learn something from mr wang, it was a piece of artwork. Good work jackson keep doing like that” the professor patted jackson’s shoulder

Okay now this was out of hand. Jinyoung can accept defeat, yes it happens most of the time but from jackson again why everyone in the world keep on favoring him. This pent up anger was almost at its peak so he went & ranted his anger with Jaebeom, his childhood friend

“you have not even talk to him. How would you know he is evil jinyoung” jaebeom always making correct statement but that didn’t stop jinyoung from giving a eyeroll.

“Are you not listening to me. Do you really thinks he is that good that people tells. Not one can be that good hyung there must be something he is hiding.”

“You know you have been talking about him 2 hour non-stop. I have to go somewhere” jaebeom got up from the bench.

“I never thought you will choose love over friendship hyung. Mark hyung is lucky” jinyoung made a dramatic sigh (literally loud sigh for exaggerated effect)

“Its not my problem that you are obsessed with Jackson”

“WHAT. I am not obsessed its just…he is annoying”

“you don’t even know him and he is mark’s friend. I met him once he is okay I guess not evil like you state”

“okay now he is trying to steal my friend from me too. Who’s next yugyeom… well he can take him I wanna get rid of him anyway”

“I am not having this talk. See you later”

_Obsessed? I am not obsessed, he is the one who keeps getting in my life. First he was in almost every of my classes then he was the bestfriend of mark who JB starting dating a month ago and now he also took my favourite professor. And why does people even like him whats so good about him anyway._

Jinyoung mind was puzzled so he went to a coffee shop where younjae, bambam and yugyeom worked part-time.

“Sunshine only you can make me fell better give me a cappuccino”

“Hyung, what happened.. did you have a fight with jaebeom hyung?”

“nothing like that, its just not a good day for me”

Yugyeom and bambam came carrying a box from the store room. actually bambam was just putting his hand on the box and mostly yugyeom was lifting it.

“hyung you here. How was your essay. Mr eunhyuk definitely like it didn’t he?”

“yugyeom don’t make me throw this coffee on you”

“what did I do”

Yugyeom and bambam settled the box on the floor. Bambam got a message and as soon he read it, he got excited.

“YASS!!!”

“what happened” yugyeom asked

“party at mark hyung’s house this Saturday.. Jackson hyung was saying just today that he will convince hyung for having a party at his house”

Jackson word was now sounding like a curse to jinyoung he spilled his coffee on his shirt on this comment.

“Wahh Its like he is bad luck to me” jinyoung said with annoyance while rubbing the coffee stain with napkin

“you don’t like jackson hyung” yugyeom aksed

“I am not just his fan like everyone else here” jinyoung scoffed

“I have never see you two talk though” youngjae

Bambam put a hand over jinyoung shoulder “hyung you gotta talk to him jackjack is the coolest”

Jinyoung shoved bambam’s hand “You have a nickname for him now”

“well you know every foreigner know each other kind of thing so we got close”

“hmm” jinyoung just wants this conversation to end. He cannot even bear to listen to that name again, not today atleast.

“He invited everyone. So whats say we all should go this Saturday” bambam

“enjoy kids. I will be at the library” jinyoung

“hyung you are always at the library. Lets go together its been so long” youngjae said with pleading eyes. Who can ignore such a pure soul

“okay I will try but I will leave early”

“hyunggg you are the best” youngjae hugged jinyoung

“you don’t hate jackson hyung them?” yugyeom asked again

“well I don’t like you but I am standing here”

“you are mean”

**TEXT MESSAGE**

JB: kids told me you are coming to party.

JY: Yes

JB: Jackson will be there. Try to be discrete about your obsession.

JY: You want me to tell mark about your exes.

JB: are you really my friend?

JY: the best one. Don’t ever forget that. <3

JB: -_-

At the party it was the same like any else college party they had till now. They talked, made jokes, played beer pong then jaebeom sneaked out with mark to check something out that mark remembered suddenly after a lot eye fucking in front of everyone else. Bambam and yugyeom got stupidly drunk dancing like weirdos and youngjae laughing loudly while making their videos. Jinyoung enjoyed the clown show of yugyeom and bambam a little then went to grab a soft drink (he knows he will be the one driving everyone asses back home)

It was after a lot of time he came out to party it was good but now it felt a little boring, one or two girls approached him too but he was not into the mood. He watched couple dancing together, he remembered that It has been a while for him to be in a romantic relationship too. He had one in high school but the guy without any notice just dumped him, it was heartbreaking and he just didn’t want to go through that again. The last relationship took a lot of his energy, he was the one only giving everything, the one who loved without asking for anything in return but it left him devastated so he just never felt to try to start anything with anyone.

With thoughts filling his mind he walked outside and went near the pool dipped his foot in it and just sat looking at the stars. Just then a person approached him from the back tapping his shoulder

“hey”

Jinyoung turned around to see jackson with his stupid smile, he can’t say he is not even a little bit annoyed but right now he is not in a mood to say anything “oh hey”

“you good?”

“yep” jackson sat down near him dipping his legs too.

_He really don’t have boundaries. Ahh I can’t even have a moment myself_

“you know my granny say if you wish on a coin and through it in a pond it will come true”

“That’s just a myth” _seriously what is this guy. Doesn’t he have fans waiting for him at the party_

Jackson took out a penny from his pocket and holded jinyoung’s hand and placed it on his palm “nooo its true, try throwing it in the water”

“it’s a POOL not a pond” jinyoung rolled his eyes and more harder just to show how stupid jackson’s words are

“Just try it, it will work if you really want it”

Jinyoung gave jackson’s penny back to him "no thanks"

“Just believe me.. look me in the eye” jackson placed his hand on both of jinyoung cheecks looking straight in his eyes “It will work if you really reallyyy really really really” It made jinyoung a little flushed due to the sudden contact.

“okay okay I get it.” jinyoung shoved his hands. He took the penny and was about to throw it like this but a thought occurred in his mind if it did work so he gave a little thought then closed his eye _I just want this pain left in my heart to go away_ and threw the penny.

Jinyoung didn’t realize how much he was keeping inside him. He never even gave a thought about feeling during his routine but today he was at edge. Jinyoung was just staring in the distance without saying a word.

“1 million dollors” jackson shouted

“what?” jinyoung asked with a confused look

“my wish”

“but you didn’t throw the penny”

“that was my last one so you have to share.. its half half you asked your wish and now I am saying mine”

“I am not sharing. I threw it so its my wish” jinyoung chuckled at the thought that what kind of childish quarrel they are having

“meanie.. okay then promise me if your wish is completed. You will help me complete my wish”

“I wouldn’t give you 1 million”

“not this one… and you can’t say no.. it was my penny afterall” jackson put his hand forward for a handshake

Jinyoung shaked his hand “haha sure mr wang.. whats your wish”

Jackson looked at him and jinyoung can surely say he took at pause there and said “it’s a secret..your wish doesn’t come true if you say it”

“you are one weird person”

“its my pleasure” jackson hand gestured a bow

“it was not a compliment” jinyoung was now laughing. He is definitely amused by this unique personality in front of him.

The universe doesn’t allow these type of moments to go for long so then a voice came from the side.. “Hyunggggg” it was youngjae who was running towards him, he was a little surprised with the sight of jinyoung and jackson sitting together alone but its not the time for that

“hyung yugyeom passed out in the washroom and bambam is at the…”

Then they heard the voice of the crackhead at the roof of the house with a microphone shouting “I am the king of this worlddd” and jabeom and mark holding him so he didn’t fall and trying to pull him back.

Jinyoung got up “I will put yugyeom in the car. Ask jaebeom to try to bring bambam down and I will take them back and if he didn’t listen just smack him in the head” youngjae like an obedient child nodded “yes sir” and ran with the instruction in mind

“You are like the mom of the group. I should also go and help jaebeom and mark, I think they need extra hands” jackson said to jinyoung

“fine”

After many struggles and efforts they were able to pursue bambam back to the car with jackson’s idea of bribing him that he will treat him with meat if he go back to the car to which he agreed. Everyone was settled in the car, well yugyeom was plopped like a bag of rice by jinyoung he also hit his head in the process which he will experience next day and jaebeom holded bambam in place in the backseat, youngjae took the front seat and jinyoung at the driving seat. They waved mark and jackson bye.

While driving the car, jinyoung remembered the conversation near the pool and the whiny kid named jackson that made him laugh… _Well he is not that bad jinyoung thought_


	2. Its just a feeling

2-3 days passed after the party. It was normal seeing jackson, waving him a little hello and avoiding him that instant moving in another direct. Yeah Yeah jackson is nice, he also made jinyoung laugh but that was weak moment from jinyoung's point of view and he can’t still get over how annoying he find him. Due to that party moment it just made jackson a little tolerable but not upto the level that he start hanging out with him oh no thank.

But if the universe has started this story, it cannot just stop its gonna go somewhere..

Jinyoung was sitting in the front seat ofcourse it was his favourite mr eunhyuk’s class.

“For this week I have a special assignment for you all. But first I will show you an image and you have to explain it in one word” it was pic of shoes just kept on a wooden floor

“Mr Park lets start with you”

Chanyeol got up abruptly, making some papers fall on kyungsoo's side who was sitting beside him “umm its shoes black colour umm they look kind of dirty”

“In one word mr park”.. “umm kyungsoo”

“ok now can you elaborate” chanyeol smiled and said “black is his favorite colour” receiving a kick from kyungsoo from under the table

Like this the professor kept on asking the students about the image and kept on noting something in a notepad in his hand. It the last student turn now, jinyoung

“tired”

“hmm okay explain it now”

“It kind of capture the afterimage. Like someone who is depicting the finish of their work kept the shoes and captured the end of the day”

“okay class I have observed your answers and the next assignment will be like this, you have to capture an image and express it in words. You will be in pairs for this the list I have uploaded on the class group. See you next week.” Mr eunhyuk left the class while collecting his specs and laptop

Everyone opened the group and start talking about with their assignment partners. As soon as jinyoung opened the file, he saw jackson’s name written beside him. _No no and no_ jinyoung saw jackson coming towards him but he abruptly picked up his books and ran outside the class toward mr eunhyuk.

“sir I guess there has been a mistake.. why have I been paired with jackson. Umm I mean we don’t match our writing style is completely different”

“jinyoung that’s why I paired you too. Didn’t you see while you saw a pic as tired, jackson explained it as the beginning to start something new. I think the dynamic of you too will be perfect for this”

“but sir..”

“jinyoung I have a class. Just do your work I know it will be great”

Jackson was standing outside the class looking for jinyoung where he went

“oh you are here. Okay now lets talk about the date”

Jinyoung with a confused look asked “date?”

“yes we have to go outside to click a pic so technically it’s a date. So where do you wanna go?”

“jackson it’s a assignment not some trip” _why am I paired with a kid. Anyone else beside him could have worked_

“why are you always serious jinyoung-ah” jackson clinged to jinyoung’s arm

jinyoung a little ruffled by his contact “uh umm and why are you always so chill”

“that’s the best you can do” jackson laughed

_Yes I definetly don’t like him_

“I’ll text you later okay, bye” jakson winked. Some girl was calling his name in the distance, he said bye and left while talking to her

_Who is she? His girlfriend? Why I am thinking about this. I don’t care anyways. But I have not seen her here. Maybe she is from outside campus. Mr popular sure knows a lot of people huh._

In the evening back at the coffee place. Jinyoung has sighed more than 5 times now (yugyeom is counting with 5 fingers down)

“Are you going tell us what happened or you are gonna be dramatic about it on your own” jaebeom asked while sitting in front of him

“I have an assignment..”

“wow I never thought people in college have assignments” jaebeom

“let me speak. Its with jackson and I can’t just handle him. I am gonna get an F”

“hmmm” jaebeom sipped his coffee “that’s all you wanna say” jinyoung raised his eyebrow

Youngjae then hugged jinyoung and said “hyung you will do great. You always have best marks out of all of us, it will be good this time too.”

Bambam entered with a packet of marshmallows “do you think I could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth”

“you are hazard to society” jinyoung

“and a coward. Do 20” yugyeom added

“all of you annoy me” jinyoung huffed

“me too?” youngjae asked still clinged to jinyoung’s side

“no not you honey these all people” jinyoung said while pointed to a jaebeom who was quietly still sipping on his coffee and yugyeom who was hyping a mouth filled bambam to eat one more one more marshmallow

“I am used to it” jaebeom again focused on his coffee

While their chaos was going on, jinyoung received a text message

JS: lets meet at the park tomorrow.

JY: park? I told you its not a picnic.

JS: you have to go out to see what to click. Just meet me there.

JY: Okay. Don’t be late.

JS: As you say princess.

jinyoung chuckled while seeing the message.

“who are you texting” jaebeom asked seeing jinyoung’s amused expression

“its jackson we are meeting tomorrow”

“Dateeeeeeeee” bambam shouted while spilling some marshmallows on the table

Jinyoung with a disgusted look wiping the table said “its not a date. Its work”

“I think you both will look great together though” yugyeom

_Me and jackson. Umm I never thought about this. He is annoying he keeps on clinging onto people, he is so hyperactive and why is he always surrounded by people.. He is good looking yes I will give him that and he also kind of lightens the mood in the class.. hmm jaebeom also said that he is kind and caring with mark...okay but nothing else. I haven’t looked at him like that I mean I could but why would I want too. I just want this assignment to get over._

Jabeom clicked a finger in front of jinyoung eyes who was staring at a distance uncounciously lost in thoughts “I said I am going back do you want to come along”

_“_ oh yes” jinyoung and jaebeom left

The next day..

Jinyoung went to the park in a pink sweater and brown pants, hair ruffled up adjusting his black specs. He looks effortlessly beautiful then he saw a man standing at the corner, in orange oversized sweater looking so ethereal he can’t believe. Jackson was wearing sunglasses and the way he was standing with his back leaning to the wall anyone can mistook him for a model. Jinyoung just stood there looking at jackson suddenly forgetting how to interact, just then jackosn noticed him and made his way towards him

“hey you are here” he smiled brightly

“umm yes. You are.. umm you are early _” jinyoung get a grip. He is just jackson. Its because of the rubbish that the kids put in my head_

“I came just 5 minutes ago.. I want to show you something come with me” jackson holded jinyoung hands with his fingers entangled together and started walking. Jinyoung didn’t had a time to think until jackson was dragging him hand in hand. They arrived at a fountain and jackson pointed towards a fountain. Jinyoung was still unable to process how he is still holding this man’s hand.

Jackson waved his hand in front of jinyoung’s face “earth to jinyoung”

“uh Y-yes” jinyoung tried to come back to his senses

“So?” jackson asked tilting his head.

_He is cute_ a thought popped up in jinyoung’s head. “what?”

“For the assignment. This fountain.” Jackson left jinyoung hand finally and pointed towards the fountain with both hands.

The fountain was really beautiful. A sculpture in between resembling some Greek artwork and the sunshine falling on the water pouring out of the sculpture making it look like tiny pearls are falling. It sure looks mesmerizing.

“We can write about the story by my granny I told you about. The wish one.”

“oh mythology that’s a great idea” jinyoung _he is not useless afterall_

“So I guess work here is done so lets meet at library tomorrow and we can share ideas about writing”

“No we are going to hang out” jackson pouted

“but why. Don’t you have anything else to do” 

Jackson looked at jinyoung with a serious tone he said “I wanna know more about you”

Jinyoung knew with just his look that this time jackson was not making a joke. Jinyoung wanted to reply something witty but the first time in his life he was left speechless. He couldn’t understand what to say. Before jinyoung could get a hold of his senses jackson hand was again intertwined with his and put in his coat’s pocket “lets walk around and talk”

I don’t know what others say but holding hand is the most intimate thing anyone can do. Because the touch of jackson can be felt through jinyoung’s whole body. He was just touching his hand but it felt like his whole body is on fire. The way jackson was smiling at him jinyoung was sure that he will melt any second.

“You know only I am blabbering around. Say something” jackson looked at jinyoung

Jinyoung totally avoiding jackson’s eyes… _what do I say._ He was not paying attention to whatever was jackson saying as his mind was blurred by the effect of butterflies in his stomach.

“Okay I will ask you something” jackson said after a little silence “do you have a map?”

“huh?” jinyoung said with a confused look

“because I am getting lost in your eyes”

Jinyoung laughed at the bad pick up line and little whiskers formed at his eyes.

Jackson put his sunglasses back “I didn’t knew earth has two suns”

“just stop it” jinyoung was laughing loudly.

“You are cute” jackson now facing toward jinyoung just looking at him. It was just a word ‘cute’. Jinyoung has heard many praises ofcourse he is beautiful so it wasn’t something new. But just one word was effecting him so much that a red shade appeared on his face and he can feel flushed because that word is from jackson.

Jackson started walking again with jinyoung’s hand still in his coat. “if your life is a movie what would be its title” jackson started the conversation again.

“umm something like ‘eat pray love’?”

“no jinyoung original say something you want to say you feel”

“park jinyoung and how he tolerates the world” jinyoung chuckled

“haha that’s it. my will be wild and sexy jackson wang”

“what kind of title is that”

“it describes me what else do I need. Do you want to see my wild and sexy side?” jackson winked

Jinyoung laugh was cut short by a call from jaebeom.

“where are you. you said you will meet us in the evening we are at yugyeom’s house” jinyoung was so happy spending time with jackson that he didn’t realise the time. His original plan to complete work as fast as possible and go back but due to turn of events he didn’t want to leave.

“oh I’ll will be there” the call ended

“I have to go I promised my friends to meet them”

“let me drop you” jackson said

“no I will go on my own. Its just the walking distance.”

“so lets walk till there. I want to spend more time with you. Umm If you want you.. I mean I can be bothering & overstepping sometime mark always say to me..” jinyoung interrupted him “No its fine” totally avoiding jackson eyes looking at anything but his endearing eyes he said “I would like that”

They talked a bit more. Jackson made some jokes and more cheesy lines which made jinyoung smile so brightly. This whole time, not only jinyoung was under the effect of jackson but jackson too was captured by every action of jinyoung. How he smiles, how his eyes form whiskers on the side, when he is embarrassed he looks at the ground, the blush on his face makes him even more cute. If it was under jackson will, he wants to just look at jinyoung his whole life.

Jinyoung bought some cupcake from the near bakery, he knew that they were youngjae’s favourite. They reached yugyeom's house. Jinyoung invited him inside. As soon they entered they saw bambam spinning in the chair “oh hyung you came…” chair continuously spinning. Bambam trying to stop spinning, tried to grab the lamp. Falls out of chair with lamp in hand “shit”.

“that’s why we can’t have expensive things.” Jaebeom smacked his head. “hey jackson.”

“jaebeom do you know where mark is. He is not replying to my message.”

“He must be sleeping cause we were out I just dropped him at his house half an hour ago” still no one paying attention to bambam’s voice in the backgroung “hey I am still on the ground help me get up” still ignored

Jinyoung gave youngjae the cupcakes “thanks hyung you are such a Thot” jinyoung nearly choked “I am a WHAT?” jackson and jaebeom were laughing in the back “thoughtful person. Yugyeom told me that thot means thoughtful person”

“I am going to kill him. I knew he is a bad influence on you.”

Jaebeom finally went to bambam to help him get up.

Jackson tapped at jinyoung’s shoulder “I should get going”

“you can stay if you want too” jaebeom was observing all this in the distance bambam tried to speak something but he put his hand on bambam's mouth

“No I have somewhere to be. So library after class?”

“okay” jackson come close to jinyoung almost too close and jinyoung getting nervous with each step of jackson towards him, jackson put his hand near his hair and took out a twig that was stuck his hair. “umm this was stuck in your hair”

“uh-u oh” jinyoung was again with loss of words. the shade of pink due to cold he had on his face was now turned to crimson red “see you tomorrow” with these words jackson left

Jinyoung calmed his breath and as soon he turned out he found his 5 friends strangely staring at him “What?” he knew what but still he cannot spill it with his own mouth.

“~someone has a crush~” yugyeom actually said singing

“please say some words of encouragement to me so I don’t murder yugyeom”

“there may be no books in afterlife” youngjae

Jinyoung noded “thank you “

After a while jaebeom went to his room as soon as a video call mark came. Yugyeom and bambam slept cuddling to each other on the couch while watching a movie. They looked really cute jinyoung also took a pic but he will never mention to them that he sometimes I mean rarely finds them cute. Youngjae went to bed early. Jinyoung turned off the tv and put a blanket on the kids.

He went back to his room and he lied down on his bed trying to sleep. his mind kept replaying today in his mind. The incidents that happen, the feeling he felt after a long time he felt someone giving him attention, someone making him laugh. _Ahh shit I am screwed_ he buried his face in the pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Breath and Last piece kids


End file.
